


whitewolf пишет

by raccoonmoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't Post To Another Site, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/pseuds/raccoonmoon
Summary: Сэм Уилсон случайно находит блог в вакандской социальной сети.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	whitewolf пишет

whitewolf пишет:

Помню наше первое Рождество. Сопляк праздновал тогда с нами. Помню, как он переживал, что его подарок недостаточно хорош, поэтому изо всех сил старался помочь ма на кухне. (После его стараний я еще года два слышал, какой Стив чудесный и как хорошо помогал мыть посуду.)  
Правда в том, что всем так понравился его зимний Бруклин, со всеми этими огоньками в витринах и апельсинами в лотках на улицах, что па повесил картину в нашей гостиной. В паспарту и рамке.  
Хотел бы я увидеть ее еще хоть раз.  
\----------------------

Сэм моргнул удивленно, посмотрел на имя пользователя и ткнул в профиль. Никакой другой информации, кроме ника, не было. Но Сэм готов был биться об заклад, что это пишет Барнс. Он пролистнул страничку WokWorld и прочел дальше.

whitewolf пишет:

Однажды мы с Сопляком объелись мелких кислых яблок так, что один-единственный раз лежали вместе в одной палате с дизентерией.  
Более отвратительного зрелища, чем два глупых подростка на больничных горшках, трудно представить.  
Сопляк затеял соревнование «кто громче пернет» (это цитата).  
Мне было очень стыдно перед медсестрой, ведь этот мелкий хитрожопый ирландский поц даже не подал виду, что кто-то вошел в палату, когда я, стоя на четвереньках на кровати, выпалил, что сейчас он услышит трубы Иерихона.  
\----------------------

Сэм с сомнением посмотрел на Стива, сидящего в кресле второго пилота и рисующего в своем блокноте. Образ как-то не сходился, но Сэм решил придержать пока информацию. Он перелистнул страничку вакандской соцсети.

whitewolf пишет:

Помню, как первый раз напился и так боялся идти домой, что пошел к Стиву. Прятался под окнами и ждал, пока Сара уйдет на дежурство. Потом Стив держал мне челку, пока я блевал в ведро и плакал, что отец меня убьет, если узнает.  
\----------------------

Сэм хмыкнул и перевернул страничку.

whitewolf пишет:  
Забыл сказать, что это было в 32-м году, 18-я поправка еще действовала, а напился я потому, что связался с ребятами Лаки Лучано.  
Всю ночь Стив меня выхаживал, а утром побил мокрым полотенцем так, что ляжки горели еще неделю. Потом я хоронился у него два месяца, боялся показаться в том районе с баром, в школу ходил переулками и дворами, хотя добираться было дольше на полчаса.  
А потом этих ребят перестреляли.  
\----------------------

Сэм удивленно изогнул бровь. Ничего себе дельце. Хорошо, что подобную запись могли видеть только жители Ваканды со своих навороченных вакандофонов. Если бы такое попало к Россу или гос. обвинителю США, они бы раскрутили это по полной.

whitewolf пишет:

Стив носил блузки Сары. Он перешивал их вручную и носил. Сначала я не понимал этого. А потом увидел его в голубой рубашке в мелкий белый горошек. Это было старое платье Сары, которое ей так шло. Но она испачкала подол в касторке, и пятно не вывелось. Стив раскроил его на рубашку и длинный шарф.  
Какой же он был хрупкий тогда.  
Когда я понял, что он перешивает себе одежду, я собрал все свои прошлогодние рубашки и отдал ему. Сказал, что вырос из них. Он не поверил, наверное: покраснел как вареный рак, но рубашки взял и потом ходил только в них.  
\----------------------

Сэм снова посмотрел на Стива. Читать такое было странно. И про бедность читать неловко. Казалось, от этого кишки внутри сворачиваются в тугой узел.

whitewolf пишет:

Какие-то невеселые у меня записи в сочельник. Но вот забавное. История про апельсины.  
Сопляк так хотел их попробовать, что мы подрядились месяц подметать полы и раскладывать товар на прилавках по утрам и вечерам, после школы и работы продавцами газет. Вечером так уставали, что еле-еле разбредались по домам. Зато потом первый раз получилось накопить столько, что хватило купить по три апельсина на нос и еще подарки семье. Стив выбрал тогда очень красивый кулон для Сары, а я купил браслет маме, цветные карандаши сестренкам и перочинный нож для отца.  
Но апельсины были только наши. Сочные и сладкие. Мы так ими объелись, что у нас щипало губы, а у Стива щеки стали красными, как маки.  
\----------------------

Сэм перечитал запись. Забавная, Барнс?! Что же тут забавного?  
Он перелистнул страничку.

whitewolf пишет:

У Стива были очень красные щеки и очень пухлые губы. Он был такой довольный и счастливый. Здесь апельсины в количестве. Можно выйти в деревню и тебе разрешат нарвать хоть полдюжины, хоть дюжину.  
Насобирал их для Стива побольше.  
\----------------------

Сэму стало неловко. Он даже не мог сформулировать почему. Этот блог был открыт, его мог читать любой, у кого был вакандский смартфон, но ему казалось, что запись слишком личная. Он поскреб уголок экрана, и дисплей вывел проекцию следующей страницы.

whitewolf пишет:

Я так люблю этого Сопляка. Я так его люблю! Я хоронил его раз пятнадцать. На шестнадцатый раз я хоронил себя, пока это ирландское чудовище не нависло надо мной и не вытащило из ремней операционного стола в Крайшберге.  
Это потом я узнал про сомнительный эксперимент, про учебную гранату, на которую он лег пузом, про погоню за вооруженным шпионом Гидры, про самоволку без поддержки и с деревянным щитом. Я его так любил, что побил на первом же привале мокрым полотенцем.  
\----------------------

Сэм совсем смутился, от такого оглушающего и открытого всей Ваканде признания. Ради интереса он снова открыл профиль. Подписчиков не было вовсе, а сколько людей просматривало этот блог, он представления не имел. Он сам нашел его чисто случайно - по языковому фильтру, вакандцы предпочитали писать на родном. Получалось, что Барнс будто сам с собой разговаривает. Ну это было, в общем-то, неплохо. Барнс погружался в свое доисторическое детство, вспоминал себя… Сэм нахмурился и пролистал то, что уже прочитал. Все о Стиве.

Потом перевернул еще страниц двадцать вперед: Стив, Стив, Стив, Стив… Бесконечный Стив Роджерс, будто у Барнса и мыслей, кроме как о Стиве, не было.

whitewolf пишет:

Приснился сегодня дурной сон. И он, и я, еще дети, стоим в переулке за бакалейкой Тома Джонса, Стива бьют, а я ничего не могу сделать. Руки будто ватные, пытаюсь оттолкнуть этих ублюдков от Стива, а не получается.  
\----------------------

Сэм перевернул страничку.

whitewolf пишет:

Не было такого. Я помню эту драку. Нам обоим досталось, но мы отбились. Стив… Стиву не понравилось, что эти придурки обижали маленького Джейкоба Мейера.  
\----------------------

whitewolf пишет:

Стив-то сам был еще меньше, чем этот Джейкоб. Тогда-то я еще мог ему помочь.  
\----------------------

Сэм нахмурился.

whitewolf пишет:

Почти неделю ничего не вспоминалось. Ну вот, вспомнил. Как Стив первый раз раздел меня до трусов и усадил позировать. Дал мне в руки швабру, установил ногу на перевернутое ведро и обмотал вокруг простыню.  
Это было начало моей карьеры модели. Стив подрисовал вместо швабры копье, вместо ведра - шлем, и вот я уже на вывеске лавки для разных полиролей.  
Шлем и копье получились очень блестящие.  
\----------------------

Ну что ж, это хотя бы забавно.

whitewolf пишет:

Сегодня не смог встать с кровати до полудня. В полдень доел фрукты, подошел к выходу из хижины и вернулся обратно. Ничего не хочу. Стив. У Стива всегда была внутренняя сила, Стив всегда был стойкий, несгибаемый. Стив всегда шел вперед. Это я таскался за ним как хвостик. Все вокруг, абсолютно все считали, что я из жалости с ним вожусь. Но это не так. Это я всегда был ведомым. Это я делал то, что говорили другие, то, что говорил Стив. Вот поэтому Стив - герой. Всегда им был.  
\----------------------

Сэм вздохнул. Парню явно нужна помощь.

whitewolf пишет:

Ну вот, снова распустил нюни, сидя в тепле, спавши до полудня, ни в чем не нуждаясь. Стиву сейчас тяжело, куда хуже, чем мне, а я все скулю о том, как хочу, чтобы он приехал. Нет.  
Нет. Я твердо решил. Больше я не стану держать его. Не стану липнуть к нему, не подставлю. Мало ли он приобрел проблем из-за меня.  
Два года у него все было хорошо, пока не появился я, а теперь ни дома, ни работы…  
Но господи боже, как же я хочу, чтобы он приехал…  
\----------------------

Сэм сглотнул комок в горле. Больше читать было невозможно. Наплевать, что записи открытые. Кто знает, может, Барнс забыл их закрыть. У него же память как решето.  
Интересно, Стив видел это? Знает об этом блоге? Наверное, нет. Иначе бы он подписался, иначе Барнс бы точно закрыл записи или не писал бы такое. Сэм был уверен в этом.  
Он свернул вкладку и выключил телефон. Ему нужно было поговорить со Стивом.

Сэм прошел на мостик управления, джет стоял на автопилоте. На кресле лежал блокнот Стива. На листе было семь набросков. Барнс.  
Сэм мог бы поклясться, что и остальные страницы были изрисованы его портретами.  
Парням определенно надо поговорить, но с этим они разберутся сами.


End file.
